Strome Aydenhau Aenore
"I feel honored that you should trust me with such a responsibility... It's not that you could trust anyone else with it anyway." Strome Aydenhau Aenore or simply, Strome, is a young prodigy of magic and is an avid collector of knowledge. In the Second Book of History, he is twenty-three and a half years old. A promising student and a magic apprentice. He has the makings of a good Amythase, but he rejected the invitation, deciding instead to become a wandering adventurer and scholar. Personality Mischievous, determined and cunning. He enjoys having the last laugh. Knowledge hungry and slightly materialistic. Witty and shrewd. Sometimes appears cool and laid-back. History Arc 1 of Book 2/ Legends Strome is an orphan, the son of a rich merchant who mysteriously died. He was taken into the care of the Amythase when he was six and was educated on the Code of Magic in the school situated at the Spines of Knowledge. He was top of the class, even exceeding students older than him. After graduating (again for the 2nd time), he was invited to join the ranks of the Amythase, but he refused, expressing that he wanted to travel the world and strive to attain more knowledge and experience. However, before his departure for a so-called "Grand Adventure", he was alerted of a group of powerful trespassers attempting to destroy the Information Forest of the left Wing of the Spines. Therefore, Strome jumps to the scene of the crime to take care of these intruders, who happens to be Tra and his party. Strome hears their side and sees an opportunity for a Grand Adventure in these guys, and joins (forcefully) them. He still has a slight allegiance for the Amythase, but he is the most clear-minded of the group, analyzing each and every part of the puzzle of life that he meets. At the end of Book 2, he helps the heroes retrieve the Hellingdrowe, but later requested that it be kept properly. He has taken and consumed half of the Hellingdrowe, in hope that it would make him stronger and wiser, but it did not affect him (or so he thought). The other parts of the stone were kept in a secret, different place. Arc 2 of Book 2 Strome now served as the Second-In-Command of the entire Velinorean Kingdom, as the King's (Tra's) Adviser and the Kingdom Administrator. After Tra left to raise KD from the dead, Strome ruled the Kingdom as Regent. He was able to subdue numerous uprisings, and became loved by the people. However, he sees that life in court is not the life he wanted, so he planned to submit a letter of resignation when Tra returned. But then, his plans were postponed when he realized the state of the Velinorean Nation, as it was in shambles. He then served until his King came back and even longer. His years spent in the court lasted for 7 years. He helped destroy the Amythase and realized that in consuming the Hellingdrowe, he was slowly becoming Immortal. Incapable of death until the world ends. When he submitted his Resignation to his friend and King, he was only allowed to leave after a mention that no Kingdom deserves an Immortal Administrator. At least, he and Tra will always remain friends. Relationships KD (Kadeia) Friend. Tra (Travor) His rival and friend. Later Strome served at his Kingdom then left, searching for knowledge. Cirri Great-great-great-greatnth so on and so forth granddaughter. (Meaning his descendant) Waeke Friend. Krohne Childhood friend. Amythase Enemies. Appearance Hair: Blue wavy Pageboy-bobbed, but bangs/fringes are layered, a bit higher than his eyebrows Eyes: One is emerald green. The other grass dark green. Clothes: A loose brown long sleeved coat with buckles and long cloths running at the right side (design purpose). A green shirt underneath. Strips of cloths tied to each other to form a belt. Black breeches and long brown tied-down boots. (Note that the refs aren't really exactly like that. He changes clothes too! These are just his "favorite" clothes. :D Mostly coats, boots, and breeches!) Weapon: Anything. Pet: Naedwyn, a small white winged serpent. Trivia Second OC ever. Made when I was 8. :p He used to be an entirely messed up character. His hair color in my first drafts were brown, but since it was common, I changed them to blue. Cause I like blue. At least it isn't green or neon pink. :p IN SIDE B, I ship him with Tra. There are threepossible endings: 1). both he and Tra become immortal. 2). Tra dies, Strome's lonely alone. 3). Strome becomes Tra's consort. Comments by Creator Favorite. <3 I want art, lots and lots of art of this guy. :D Roleplay: Open/Closed Relationships: Open/Closed Category:Original Characters